1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an address translation apparatus and a processor system, and particularly to an address translation method in a multiprocessor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is well known a multiprocessor system including plural processors. In the multiprocessor system, for example, plural processors refer to the same address of a memory immediately after boot. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 60-033656 discloses a method for causing the plural processors to access different areas of the memory by translating the address in order to cause the plural processors to perform different processing.
However, in the conventional method disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 60-033656, a configuration for the address translation becomes complicated and the processing becomes also complicated. Accordingly, in the multiprocessor system, it is difficult to use boot code for a single processor, and the boot code is complicated.